


La ciudad de las luces

by LeSirene



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Miraculous Ladybug Origins, Multi, Other, Paris - Freeform, Slow Burn, agnst, alternative universe - 6 years later, angsty af, canon divergence - new superpowers, new superpowers, puedo poner a parís como protagonista? porque es protagonista, respeta hasta mediados de la 2nda temporada, también hay mucha actividad heróica
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSirene/pseuds/LeSirene
Summary: Siete años luego de la desaparición de su esposa, Gabriel Agreste decide que ya no tendrá ninguna piedad con París; destruirá la ciudad si eso le permite hacerse de los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.Los superhéroes están divididos entre salvar París y salvarse a sí mismos; ahora que Hawk Moth amenaza con invocar los poderes del Abismo para lograr su cometido, Tikki y Plagg temen que no sólo la ciudad de las luces corra peligro, sino toda la humanidad.





	1. La Mariposa en su capullo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los capítulos introductorios son lo peor y nadie entiende nada, pero lo hice corto para que les sea leve. Enjoy!

Al atravesar el vitral, la luz de la luna se proyectaba en haces gruesos de color violáceo. El hombre, sentado de espaldas al ventanal, contemplaba sin curiosidad cómo esa luz teñía la piel de sus manos y las hacía lucir extrañas, ajenas a su cuerpo. Observaba las palmas impecables, yemas que hacía años no tocaban otra cosa que no fuera el papel de sus contratos millonarios o el teclado de su computadora. O el hierro de su cetro. 

El hombre estaba sentado en el suelo. A su derecha había una caja de joyería forrada en terciopelo negro. La tapa estaba levantada y podía espiarse hacia el interior del compartimiento, donde reposaba un prendedor delicadísimo: una mariposa con corazón de perla negra y alas de plata. A la izquierda del hombre había un libro, también abierto, y sobre sus páginas amarillas reposaba una fotografía: una mujer rubia que sonreía en los Champs-Élysées. 

El hombre dejó de estudiarse las manos para pasar a observar la fotografía con el mismo deleite y atención. La mujer sonreía como si le hubieran contado algo divertido, como si la vida fuera divertida. La mujer tenía el pelo rubio y sus ojos verdes, intensos, parecían estar mirándolo a través del tiempo y el espacio. La mujer… Su mujer. Su esposa. 

El hombre volvió a apoyar la foto sobre el libro y gruñó: 

—Nooroo, ven aquí. 

Su voz era áspera, arañó cada centímetro de la habitación circular y retumbó hasta el techo, llenando las sombras que acechaban las esquinas más alejadas del ventanal. Una figura pequeña surgió de la oscuridad, zumbando a centímetros del suelo, avanzando como un insecto que se acerca a una fuente de luz a pesar de que ésta podría matarlo si la tocara. La expresión en su rostro, no obstante, daba a entender que la criatura no tenía muchos deseos de seguir viviendo. 

Nooroo había sido un ser hermoso en otros tiempos, antes de que el Miraculous de la Mariposa fuera absorbido por la oscuridad de Gabriel Agreste, pero ahora se mostraba cabizbajo y taciturno, y su rostro estaba surcado por ojeras que desfiguraban sus facciones delicadas. Nooroo era el kwami de la generosidad: podía brindarle ayuda a aquellos que las necesitaran, darles exactamente lo que buscaban, pero desde que estaba atado a este Portador corrompido se había visto arrastrado a un abismo en donde sus poderes se usaban para el mal. 

Gabriel, o Hauk Moth, su contraparte poderosa, se dedicaba a asolar París creando villanos fantásticos que destruían la ciudad a su antojo mientras buscaban aquello que Gabriel deseaba más que nada: obtener los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, los protectores de la Ciudad de las Luces. La leyenda decía que quien controlara los Miraculous de ambos héroes obtendría poderes más allá de su imaginación, pues contaría con la fuerza de la Creación y de la Destrucción. Gabriel necesitaba hacerse de ese poder desmesurado. 

A pesar de que Nooroo había intentado sonsacarle algo de información a Gabriel, aún no había conseguido averiguar cuáles eran sus planes en caso de que consiguiera los objetos mágicos. Sólo podía imaginarse el caos y terror que el alma herida de su Portador planeaba sembrar. 

— ¿Sí, Gabriel? 

El aludido se alisó la ropa mientras se ponía de pie. Su silueta obstruyó el recorrido de los haces de luz morada y sumió al kwami en una oscuridad sepulcral. 

—Hace días que estoy pensando en algo que leí en el Libro —dijo, señalando el libro que reposaba en el suelo —, algo que escapó de tu memoria cuando me hablaste sobre los poderes de la Mariposa. ¿Te suena algo sobre unos Capullos? 

Nooroo se sacudió, recorrido por un escalofrío. Tendría que haberle quitado el Libro a Gabriel en cuando éste comenzara a incursionar en el lado oscuro, pero la fidelidad hacia su amo se lo había impedido. El problema de Nooroo era que, a diferencia de Tikki o Plagg, a él le costaba muchísimo trabajar por el Bien Mayor, porque él obedecería a su amo a toda costa, incluso en contra de su voluntad. 

Tikki y Plagg, los kwamis más poderosos de todos, tenían la fuerza necesaria para trabajar por el Bien Mayor de la humanidad; eran la única posibilidad que tenía París para vencer al supervillano que Gabriel había decidido ser. Nooroo tenía que encontrar el modo de advertirles a sus compañeros que su amo estaba a punto de liberar los poderes más ancestrales de su Miraculous, aquellos que no habían sido usados en siglos. 

En cuanto Gabriel invocara los poderes de la pre-creación, Hauk Moth se convertiría en una amenaza para toda la humanidad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién me manda a escribir un fic larguísimo cuando tengo que estudiar? No sé. Pero acá está.  
> Soy nueva en AO3 y una veterana en otros lugares... pero soy nueva en escribir Ladybug, así que les ruego piedad. Les prometo que tengo planeada una montaña rusa de emociones y miles de cosas (!!!!) así que bánquenme los primeros capítulos y les voy a regalar todo mi esfuerzo y amor :) 
> 
> Bye. The Siren


	2. Los héroes de París

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Seguimos con introducción? Seguimos con introducción. Pero ya terminó, I swear. Anyway, enjoy!

Para la humanidad, París era la meca del amor y de la moda, una ciudad cuasiperfecta, llena de maravillas, de almas, de luces. Para Adrien Agreste, París era la meca de la esclavitud moderna. Todos los días veía a jóvenes prometedores y llenos de potencial corriendo de un lado a otro para complacer a los veteranos del mundo la moda, que les asignaban tareas imposibles y les agradecían sus servicios con más encargos disparatados. El mundo de la alta costura, ese universo lleno de divas y de genios y de detalles, nunca había sido fácil de afrontar, pero desde que se había integrado oficialmente a la compañía de su padre, Adrien había podido ver de primera mano los sacrificios que la gente hacía para formar parte de él. Realmente admiraba a los valientes que se incursionaban allí por motu propio. 

Gabriel Agreste era uno de los empresarios más prestigiosos del momento. Su imperio de alta costura y moda urbana competía de igual a igual con las marcas más célebres. Y su único hijo y primogénito, Adrien Agreste, era la cara de la compañía. París estaba revestido en gigantografías del joven modelo, que a los veinte años ya formaba parte activa del imperio Gabriel. 

Adrien estaba muy agradecido de las oportunidades que su trabajo le ofrecía, había conocido a todas las celebridades que admiraba, había recorrido el mundo entre campañas, desfiles y sesiones de fotos, y le había dado la oportunidad de acercarse a su padre, el último remanente de su pequeña familia. Pero todos los días al despertarse y todas las noches al irse a dormir se preguntaba si todo ese circo valía la pena, si lo estaba llevando a algún lugar. 

Para la humanidad, París era la meca del amor y de la moda, una ciudad cuasiperfecta, llena de maravillas, de almas, de luces. Para Marinette, París era la mejor ciudad del mundo; estaba segura de haber nacido en el sitio perfecto, en el momento perfecto. Todos los días encontraba en las calles de la ciudad algo nuevo que la maravillaba, ya fuera un sombrero llamativo, unos zapatos espantosos, un bolso extravagante o un rostro sonriente. Los cafés de las esquinas le ofrecían un refugio perfecto en los días helados del invierno, y las plazas y parques parecían llamarla a gritos en verano, invitándola a recostarse en el césped y observar a los turistas. 

Vivir en París hacía que ni siquiera le molestara la hora de viaje que tenía desde su casa hasta la universidad, porque la ciudad también era bonita desde la ventana del bus. Y hablar con otros parisinos le resultaba tan placentero que tampoco le molestaba atenderlos cuando trabajaba en la panadería de sus padres. 

Marinette estaba infinitamente agradecida de haber nacido en una familia que la alentaba a seguir sus sueños, estudiar diseño y fabricar sus propias prendas, trabajar arduo para algún día convertirse en una diseñadora de modas mundialmente conocida. Todos los días al despertarse y todas las noches al irse a dormir se preguntaba qué había hecho para ser bendecida con tales maravillas. 

 

Cuando el Maestro Fu les había señalado a Marinette y a Adrien seis años atrás, Tikki se había emocionado muchísimo, porque Marinette reunía todas las cualidades de una Portadora perfecta: era benévola, fuerte y tenía un sentido del deber inquebrantable. Pero la sola mención de Adrien había encendido todos los nervios de Plagg. Él ya había cometido el error de entregarse a un humano quebrado y se negaba a trabajar con el crío. 

—El chico está trastornado —había dicho Plagg —. El padre es un maniático y la madre está desaparecida y él está solo todo el tiempo y… 

—Y aún así es perfecto —había alegado el Maestro Fu —. Tiene un corazón inmenso que está vacío. ¿Qué mejor que el amor de toda una ciudad para llenarlo? 

— _No_. De ninguna manera. Ni por todo el queso del mundo. Búsquese otro kwami. 

—Pero, Plagg, Marinette es perfecta para mí. Estoy segura de que Adrien será perfecto para ti… 

—Lo dudo, Tikki. Ya he tratado con otros como él. —Y con la voz bajísima, apenas emitiendo un susurro, Plagg agregó —: Es como el Rey Oscuro: tiene el corazón vacío; y es como Fai Chen: el poco corazón que le queda está roto. No puedo destruir a más personas. 

Conmovida, Tikki se había acercado a su compañero y lo había abrazado largamente, asegurándole que ésta vez ella no se alejaría de él, que permanecerían en contacto. Luego le había susurrado unas palabras que se grabarían en la conciencia del kwami por el resto de la eternidad: 

—Los humanos se destruyen a sí mismos todos los días, Plagg, no necesitan magia para hacerlo. Nuestro trabajo es salvarlos. 

Ese mismo día el Maestro Fu le había entregado los Miraculous a los Portadores. Ese mismo día habían nacido _Ladybug_ y _Chat Noir_ , los héroes de París. 

 

Para Adrien, ponerse la máscara de Chat Noir significó sacarse la máscara del modelo impoluto, la del heredero del imperio Gabriel, y permitirse ser él mismo, ser la persona que se ocultaba debajo de su piel. Correr por los tejados de París le dio una libertad que de otra manera jamás habría podido obtener, pelearse contra los akumas de Hauk Moth le permitió enfrentar asus monstruos interiores, mimetizarse con la oscuridad le hizo ver que ésta no era tan aterradora, desaparecer bajo las narices de su padre controlador le aportó una satisfacción que bordeaba con la excitación carnal. Hacía seis años que Plagg se había acercado a liberarlo de sus ataduras y quitarle las vendas que le cubrían los ojos; hacía seis años que Adrien era él mismo, aunque fuera de a ratos. 

Para Marinette, ponerse la máscara de Ladybug significó lo mismo que a Bruce Wayne le resultó ponerse la máscara de Batman: sus superpoderes se volvieron una herramienta para cuidar de los habitantes de su amada ciudad, para proteger a sus seres queridos, para preservar París intacta. Correr por la ciudad a mitad de la noche le permitió ver las realidades más crueles de la capital, le abrió los ojos, le hizo notar el trabajo que había que hacer para que París se acercara al ideal de perfección que ella se había dibujado. Balancear el superheroísmo, la escuela, su pasatiempo de diseñadora y toda la vida que quedaba en el medio no había sido fácil en el pasado y menos lo era ahora, pero Marinette sabía que no podía defraudar a todas las personas que confiaban en Ladybug. Hacía seis años que hacía malabares día tras día y hasta ahora sus esfuerzos habían rendido frutos; hacía seis años que de a ratos se convertía en una versión mejorada de sí misma, una versión capaz de ir más allá de su torpeza innata y protegerlos a todos, la versión que París necesitaba. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! 
> 
> Bye. The Siren


End file.
